Monster Hunter World DLC: Jurassic Horror
by GojiGrimlockSaurus
Summary: A "What If" Fanon DLC inspired by the recent Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom. An ancient, ultra-aggressive bird-wyvern of unknown origin was rumored to be prowling around in the dark shadows of the New World for a long time. The demise of Xeno'Jiiva changed that and the creature became more bolder in attacking anything it comes across indiscriminately. Even Elder Dragons.


**Jurassic Horror Fanmade Trailer**

* * *

 **In Tribute to Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom…**

* * *

Lightning flashed with the storm thundering fiercely in the sky over the Jurassic-esque Ancient Forest.

A Deviljho was in the midst of thrashing a Great Jagras around when something black and yellow dashed from above the canopy in a blur, knocking both animals out onto the ground.

The great T-rex-like beast hopped and stomped about to get the mysterious attacking creature off of him that was currently clawing him fiercely all over his head and neck without getting thrown off.

Then that creature spit out a Paralyzing Breath from its snaggletooth maw point blank into the Deviljho's eyes. The Deviljho was blinded and shocked by the attack that he stumbled and fell about rolling into a tree trunk. The Brute Wyvern thrashed and writhed about angrily while the creature landed gracefully on the ground several meters away from it.

The lightning revealed the creature as a 12-foot tall, 28 feet long Velociraptor-like wyvern with jet black scales and streaks of yellow across its body. The camera switches to the head that showed it to be like a cross between a Deinonychus and T-rex with horrid crocodile-like teeth lining the mouth. It had a sparse row of feathery quills on its head and neck. The rest of the body was covered in pebbly scales and the back having armor-like scutes. The feet were deadly armed with an enlarged sickle claw on its second toe.

What really stood out were the arms that were almost as long as the legs and the hands were eerily human-like, except for the sharp talons on each finger.

The Indoraptor screamed an inhuman, scary screech with lightning flashing in the sky.

* * *

A huntress wearing Jagras armor with a Jyuras Switch Axe crouched deep in the bushes to ambush a Rathian that was passing through the swamps of the Wildspire Waste. However, she herself ended up being ambushed by the Indoraptor that somehow crept up to her without being noticed.

The huntress tried to impale her blade onto the creature, but the Indoraptor not only dodged but pounced and slammed her down hard onto the ground with its jaws.

Another hunter in Legiana armor swung his Legiana Ice Longsword at the raptor's face in the Coral Highlands. However, the dinosaur bit down onto the sword's blade without being damaged and with a strong pull of its neck muscles, it yanked the sword out of the hunter's sword. It proceeded to pounce onto the helpless Hunter and tear him apart with its huge sharp claws of its raptorial forearms.

A group of Hunters tried to shoot at the Indoraptor in the jungle with bow-and-arrows and bowguns. The black and yellow creature darted through the underbrush with the arrows and bullets hitting only the vegetation. After their ammo was wasted, one of the Hunters was kidnapped and dragged through the jungle by the Indoraptor in one swift motion that left the rest of them breathless with horror.

A huntress wearing Anjanath armor got swiped and mortally wounded in the back by the Indoraptor when she tried to heal her health.

* * *

The Indoraptor's yellow stripes glowed when the dinosaur spit out streams of paralyzing electricity.

* * *

An Indoraptor was pushed down by a charging Nergigante and the thorny Elder Dragon was about to crush the dinosaur with its clawed fist. However, the Indoraptor spitted a gob of paralyzing saliva right into the dragon's face and the Nergigante was blinded and paralyzed! Indoraptor immediately was back on its feet and quickly took advantage of the situation by pouncing on the dragon's horns.

* * *

The last scene showed the Indoraptor confronting a Teostra out in the lava fields of the Elder's Recess. The Elder Dragon and the deranged raptor-like dinosaur snarled and roared at each other, not backing down. Everything went in slow-motion with the Indoraptor pouncing in the air towards the lion-like Elder Dragon and the Teostra rearing up, about to swipe its scaly paw at it.

* * *

 **FREE FANON DLC UPDATE**

 **FRIDAY, OCTOBER 13** **th** **, 2018**


End file.
